


I Feel A Sin Coming On

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, Human Bella Swan, POV Jasper Hale, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Possessive Jasper Hale, Sex, Smut, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: When Alice reveals an alternative truth, Jasper discovers how it affects him and Bella.Months later they meet again.
Relationships: Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 31





	I Feel A Sin Coming On

Jasper can feel the darkness and debauchery lingering over this bar. The truth is he doesn’t care about it. 

He knows something is about to go wrong when it feels so right. The waves of lust and burning wash over him, chilling him to the bone. A shiver rolls over his marble skin, and the light in his eyes darken. 

He can feel a sin comin’ on. The precious Cullens wouldn’t agree with what he is about to do. He knows it's the right choice for  _ her _ . 

That’s why he had to leave. Alice knew he was floatin’ along and once she saw why, she nearly kicked him out herself. Claimed it was easier this way. 

For him to leave. For him to find out what she had seen,  _ alone.  _

Guess that’s why he ended up at some small town bar, deep into the hills of Virginia, chasing a girl he was “supposed to have wanted to kill.” But it was another in the finely crafted web of lies they spun to keep him in the dark. 

Charlotte took several days with him, going over the memories of that night until he too understood why they had kicked him out and why he no longer felt as though he needed to protect Alice from the world. 

He had understood why Alice had sent him away. 

_ “You are not mine. I will not keep you, nor should you want to stay.” She hiccuped, and turned away when he reached out for her. _

The love in his heart had shifted to another. The one currently sitting at the bar drinking a beer. Her last one if he had anything to do with it. 

The buzzing in his brain grew as he focused on her emotions, rolling like thunder and lightning. 

“Hey Darlin’” His voice struck out like velvet among the crowds around them. 

The minute her eyes met his, hidden from light under a cowboy hat and the dimness of the bar, he knew he was done for. He could feel the budding curiosity and, was that desire, flowing over him. 

Soon he would be drunk on her love like fine champagne, and she would leave her marks on him alongside her lipstick stains. 

He would be the only one to blame for her change. He wanted it that way, it's just another way to bond them together. 

“Hey, Jasper.” She hoped the shake in her voice wouldn't give her nerves away. He could feel the hope on her face and thrumming under her skin now that he’s closer. 

“How have you been?” He settled in the empty stool next to her, waving at the barkeep for another drink. “Whiskey, neat.”

Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were wide when Jasper looked over at her. He’d like to see her face before and after the change, with sweet temptation written all over it. 

“We can drink the clear stuff, not the fruity or beer.” He nods at her drink. 

“Fine. What about you?” She took a long pull, his eyes tracing over the strain of her neck before he answered. 

“I left them, Bella.” His head dipped close to her ear, and her skin goosebumped. The scent of the whiskey he was sipping was accompanied by those of leather and pine sap. “They knew from that night forward I wouldn’t be the same.”

“Why?” Bella’s eyes were everywhere but his face, almost in a shy way. 

“I’m yours. My reaction to your blood just proved it to them. I was trying to protect you.” 

“I knew that. Otherwise, everyone wouldn’t have left as soon as the embarrassment hit the air.” She leaned towards him, not sure if everyone around them was drunk enough to forget this come morning. Plus she wanted a taste of tall, dark and handsome with her drink. 

“You could tell?” She just nodded up at him. “That’s … extraordinary.” 

“You were projecting… just as I feel you are right now. I want to leave with you, even though you were part of those who hurt me so much.” 

“That’s not me projecting, that’s your soul knowing what it wants. If I was projecting all I was feeling you wouldn’t be here right now.” His voice smoothed over her, easing her confusion and worries.. “And I didn’t want to hurt you. They made that decision without me.” 

“Then let’s go.” Bella swigged the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the bartop. 

“How would you feel if that was the last beer you drank?  _ Ever. _ ” He stepped in front of her to get the door. 

“If you mean what I think you mean, then maybe okay.” Her eyes were dark as she stepped into the night. “But I feel a long night coming on, so maybe wait a day or two. Just so we can talk?” 

He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Whatever you need. I can wait.” 

She nodded towards the truck under the lights, “Old Bessie wouldn’t have survived the trip, so I got as close as I could.” 

“Fine by me, I walked here.” He paused as she opened the driver’s side door then winked at her, knowing she knew his true meaning. 

“You want a ride?” She stood still, illuminated under the lights. 

“Sure.” He stepped into her space and felt her step back so she was braced against the truck. 

“Aren’t you worried about me attacking you?” He was so close. 

“No. I’m pretty sure what happened on my birthday wasn’t your fault.” 

“How?” 

“You feel all of their emotions right? So if you didn’t you probably wouldn’t have done anything, much like in the ballet studio.” Her hands pressed into his wrists but he could barely focus on what she was saying because his body was rejoicing in her touch. 

“Yeah.” Jasper’s voice was filled with distraction. 

“Besides, I already forgave you. Don’t worry.” The smoke scent trailing after him was making her feel breathless. The whiskey across his tongue, tingling down her spine. 

_ She’s perfect. Don’t let me hold back with her, she might take out her feelings on me next.  _ “Want you.” He could feel all of the points their bodies were pressing together. 

“I know you aren’t mine, but I want to be with you.” 

The lights around them seemed to dim as Jasper’s head dipped closer to hers. 

The first press of dry lips to chapped, sparks tingled across them. She gasped as his colder skin smoothed over hers. She felt overheated. He tasted like sweet temptation, and he felt like he was everywhere. 

Palms under her shirt. Legs pressed to hers. Hips slotted against hers. 

Her hands sliding over his jaw. Fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her heartbeat raced for him. 

She was getting her wish. Tall, dark and handsome mixed with something strong. Her emotions, that is. 

The slickness of his tongue across her lips. He takes advantage of her gasp and explores her mouth, their tongues tangling. 

When her fingers pulled at his hair he pulled away to take an unnecessary breath. The curling of his fingers around her waist eased.

“I want to do this. More than you know.” Jasper could feel the waves of desire and lust rolling off of her skin and under his. 

“But it’s that time of month for me.” Jasper’s head tilted in confusion at her words.

A deep inhale. The scent of mint and strawberries, and the underlying tone of sweet temptation. He could smell her blood, but it was not the kind he desired from her. 

“That doesn’t bother me.” 

“But I want to wait.” 

“Then, Darlin’ we will wait. I’ll wait a couple of weeks for that other thing we mentioned. If you want.” 

“Two? That would be perfect, I can get my stuff together and cancel my flights and reservations.” 

At Jasper’s furrowed brow and pulled tight lips, she responded. “I was going to Volturra to be turned. I already know too much, so I was set to be turned or killed.” 

“I’m glad I got here when I did. Now drive us home pretty girl.” At those words, Bella’s core clenched. “Remember your reaction to me in the bar. You just proved my suspicions right.” 

“What?” She looked over at him before she pulled out onto the highway. 

“I’ll tell you when you aren’t driving, it might be a great shock to your system.” 

“Fine.” She grumbled and Jasper laughed at her oh-so human reaction and impatience.

  
  
  


It had been nine days. Nine days since he had shown up at that little jukebox bar and surprised her. Nine days since he had said he’d wait for her. 

Three since her chest started hurting like she’d had terrible heartburn. She asked him if he knew what it was. 

“That's the other thing. That I mentioned in the truck. Remember?” 

“The one I might need to be sitting down for?” 

“The one and only.” Jasper paused to run his fingers through his hair. “So Edward claimed you and him were mates.” She nodded. 

“He was lyin’ to ya’. He’s mated to one of the Denalis. Alice lied to me too. When we left she took off for a long trip to Italy. Several days later she called me and told me she had a vision of me with another female.” 

“Me.” She gasped.

“She didn’ tell me that. At least not until she came back and requested a divorce be put in motion. Then she told me the truth.” 

“I’m sorry…” Bella’s voice trailed off. 

“You didn’t do anything. I left, even with her protestin’ that I shouldn’t look for you just that I should leave. I was told you wouldn’t want me. That you would shun me and leave me in pain.” He looked to the floor, venom brimming in his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t. Even if I wasn’t your mate. The only one I would do that to is Edward. And now Alice, I guess.” The anger was evident in the set of her shoulder and the too white skin over her knuckles. 

“I do want you.” Jasper was overcome with a wave of desire and lust. 

“You’re projectin’ back to me?” Bella smirked up at him. “Come here, Darlin’.” He patted his lap, having made the move to the sofa before Bella could process it. 

“This feels right. And my heartburn is gone.” 

“That’s not heartburn. That's your soul telling you about the bond we are supposed to have.” His chuckle rocked both of them. 

His hand swept her head towards him. “Okay?” 

The curtain of her hair hid the heat in their eyes. His crimson sinking to an almost black, her dilated beyond belief. “I want you.” 

His other hand landed on her lower back, pulling her hips towards his. 

Bella barely noticed the change of scenery, as Jasper carried her to the bedroom. 

The cotton of the sheet whispered as she fell back. “What the lady wants she shall have.” He crawled up the bed towards her. 

His hands slipped up her legs and under her shirt as he settled into her. “Off.” He practically growled at her. 

“You first.” She toyed with the buttons on his shirt. 

“Fine.” The said buttons flew everywhere and his undershirt wasn’t far behind. 

She lifted her arms to allow him to bare her body. Clad in a bra and jeans, he gasped at the beauty beneath him. So long he had waited, and she wanted him.

“Please.” Her voice was quiet and her hands were trailing down his arms again. 

“I gotcha Darlin,’ you want more just ask. I’ll gladly give it to you.” His velvet whisper sounded in her ear before his lips pressed down her collarbone, over her stomach. He stopped just below her belly button, and was tracing with his tongue. 

“Can’t wait till you’re a vamp. Then you’ll know what I’m saying down here.” She rocked against him, feeling goosebumps as his hands skimmed her hips. 

Her jeans rustled as they hit the floor. Her panties and his pants not far behind but thrown to another part of the floor. 

She just moaned in response. His tongue trailed lower, the first touch of him to where she wanted him, sent fireworks through his senses. 

He had her climbing higher and higher into bliss until she exploded under his touch. Her emotions rocked through him as he struggled to not overcome and take her right there. 

“Please. Jasper. Please.” He was never one to deny a beautiful woman. 

He lined up with her seamlessly, whispering in her ears as he rocked deeper, slowly. “Wanna love you like this forever.” 

“You feel so good. Gonna crush me Darlin’.” 

“I feel like biting you during this would be easiest. You would be too high on pleasure to feel it. Especially if it goes my way.” He smirked into the crook of her shoulder, fingers tangling her brown locks. 

The scrape of his teeth against her neck should have made both of them do a double take or even pause. But it didn’t. 

When Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them so she was in control, Jasper just felt like he was going to fall apart. In the best way possible. 

The blunted edges of her teeth. Pulling and nipping the lobes of his ears. Tickling his jaw. Skimming his neck. Pausing over where his heart would be. 

“I think I’d like that. To be filled by you and  _ filled by you. _ ” He could sense the differences in her meanings. 

His hands gripped her upper thighs. Tighter, in time with the throbbing in her core. She’d have bruises come morning. He knew she’d enjoy them though, she was his mate after all.

Hers were tangled in his hair. Then dancing across his chest. Lingering on the scars. Scratching over them when she fell forward into him. 

He panted like he’d never breathed before or would again. All of his breaths were filled with the scent of Bella and him and them and sex and pleasure and simmering lust and  _ Home _ . 

She snuggled contentedly into his chest. “The human needs sleep.” She murmured. 

  
  


The next five days were spent preparing. She has said her goodbyes and packed what she thought she would need. 

At night they lay tangled together, planning for the rest of forever. 

On day twelve, they left and went to Texas. Jasper did own other properties apart from  _ them _ and Peter and Charlotte happened to live on this one. 

She was excited. Elated even, to have her own family. Charlotte took her in like a sister. Peter was a bit slower, not liking the threat she posed to them. 

Once they watched Jasper interact with her, they realized she brought the true him out. He teased and poked fun and was Jasper, again. 

He’d never really left, he was just hidden. 

The dawn of the fifteenth day brought Jasper’s teeth sinking into Bella’s neck as they exploded in pleasure together. Then teeth at her wrists, ankles and thighs and finally they broke into her pulsing heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
